Sleeping Patterns
by Mrs. Nozomu Sohma
Summary: [Team 7 centric] Three of Konoha’s ANBU are checking in. No one thinks twice about it. It’s a perfectly normal occurrence.


**Author's Note:** This is my first time posting in the Naruto section, but it's not my first story by far; I've been posting in the Fruits Basket section for a while already.

This story came about as a result of reading quite a few stories about the different takes on the dynamics of Team 7, and this is mine, I guess. It isn't intended to be a pairing fic, per se, but you can take it as you wish;. the subject matter can be as mature or innocent as you want.

Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

* * *

**Sleeping Patterns  
**_Regulars_

No one thinks twice about it. It's a perfectly normal occurrence.

Three of Konoha's ANBU are checking in, wearing the masks of a fox, a raven, and a cat. They come to the inn often.

Nobody wonders why they always come together, or why there are three of them when it is common knowledge that ANBU travel in groups of two or four.

They request their usual: a single room with a double bed.

Some people might be curious about this arrangement, but the innkeeper doesn't ask any questions. In his line of work, he has found that it is best to ignore the peculiarities of his customers—especially ninja. He only cares that their money is good.

The innkeeper passes a room key to Fox, whose hand is extended, while Raven discretely slides a few extra ryo toward him in exchange. Nodding his understanding, the innkeeper carefully places the bills in his private stash.

Quietly, Cat murmurs to the others. Fox and Raven mumble sounds of agreement to what has been said and turn away from the desk.

The three ANBU make their way out of the lobby and to their room.

Chuckling to himself, the innkeeper muses how interesting his regulars are.

--

_Elastic_

Fox carefully sneaks toward the bed after a late-night trip to the bathroom. Cat and Raven are still lying motionless in the bed.

He breathes a sigh of relief; he didn't wake them. Quietly, he creeps closer, but freezes when he feels someone watching him.

Raven suddenly utters a low grunt causing Fox to snap toward him. A pair of narrowed eyes watches him from behind a veil of mussed raven forelocks, questioningly.

Fox shrugs in response to the silent inquiry before softly padding back to his side of the bed. Raven's gaze continues to follow him as he slips beneath the covers again. Between them, Cat murmurs in confusion and turns her head in either direction. Fox grumbles quietly, causing Cat to smile and Raven to snort.

Cat gently draws Raven and Fox nearer to her; neither resists. For Fox, there is something extremely comforting about being in physical contact with Cat and Raven.

His early life lacked any sort of intimacy with anyone, as if they were afraid to touch him. But Cat and Raven do not recoil at his touch; they welcome it. They accept him. For this, they are dear to him. He would do anything for him.

Their bond is pliant, allowing them to stretch and bend, but always bringing them back together. However one twists, the others will always follow.

They're like elastic, Fox thinks with a sleepy yawn, his heavy eyelids drooping.

--

_Circle_

Cat lies quietly in bed, staring up at the ceiling, before glancing at her bedmates. They sleep soundly on either side of her, sandwiching her between them. It makes her feel warm inside.

They look so peaceful asleep. It saddens her to know that it is fleeting at best.

Gently, so as not to wake him, she moves to smooth a golden forelock out of Fox's face; it stubbornly falls back into place. He doesn't notice, though, and simply cuddles closer to her.

On her other side, Raven stirs and mutters something under his breath. Cat glances over and gives him an amused smile. Unlike Fox, Raven is a light sleeper.

Cat reaches over and intertwines her fingers with Raven's, then repeats the process with Fox's. She gently squeezes both of their hands and they return the gesture, unconsciously in Fox's case.

The ties that bind them are strong. They belong together, functioning as a single unit. The fact that they have been able to regroup time after time cements the thought in her mind. No matter what happens, they always find their way back to each other.

They are forever connected, sharing each other's joy and pain equally, never faltering. It has been so ever since they forged their bonds.

Their relationship is a circle, Cat decides as her eyelids slowly flutter shut.

--

_Chains_

Dawn will be breaking soon; Raven knows it. Not because he can see the pinkish and purple hues painting the horizon, or because he can hear the birds beginning their early-morning serenade. He has come to rely on his bedmates for time cues.

Cat habitually wakes about two hours before dawn and then falls back to sleep. Roughly an hour before the sun rises, Fox always stirs before rolling over with a grumble and following Cat back into slumber.

Right on schedule, Fox grunts and Raven feels the bed shift. His sleepy eyes meet Raven's over Cat's rosy head. Then Fox mutters something and twists around, tugging the covers along with him.

Cat murmurs indistinctly at Fox's actions, but does not stir, stilling almost immediately.

Raven smirks. It always amuses him how childlike they can be, but he cherishes them for it.

They are his most precious people; nothing will ever change that. His trust in them has been hard-earned, but he finds their companionship more rewarding than he can describe.

The bonds joining them are stronger than any metal man can forge. Not even all of his past mistakes have changed that.

Raven is more than happy to wear the chains that bind him to Cat and Fox.

--

_Checkout_

Raven is already dressed and Cat is getting ready as the sun peaks over the horizon. Fox, however, is still burrowing under the covers. Only a well-placed pillow to the head, courtesy of Raven, rouses him.

Fox bolts upright with a growl and shouts at Raven, who retorts snappishly. Cat narrows her eyes and threatens them both, effectively silencing their argument.

Grumbling under his breath, Fox languidly throws off the covers and begins to get ready while Cat and Raven discuss their course of action. Once Fox is dressed, the three ANBU don their masks and descend to the lobby.

As usual, the innkeeper is already at the desk to check out his earliest regulars.

They rarely stay long past dawn, and never for more than one night. Whether it is because of their mission schedule or because of something else, he doesn't care. Their money is good, so it is none of his concern.

He offers them a slight smile as they approach. Wordlessly, Raven slides the key across the desk to him. The innkeeper carefully takes it and bids them farewell. They return with synchronized nods before departing.

The three ANBU are the innkeeper's most mysterious guests, but they are also his best. They come every other month without fail.

The innkeeper knows that, for every checkout they have, there will always be another check-in.


End file.
